


Dancing on the Broken Glass

by Pathtales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I did, It’s ok to cry, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathtales/pseuds/Pathtales
Summary: For the Winter Fanatical Fics and where to find them 2021 writing competition.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fanatical Fics’s New Year’s Competition 2021





	Dancing on the Broken Glass

Dancing on the broken glass 

The sound of breaking glass and swearing concerned the tall dark haired boy enough to peak into the reserved private study room. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but it wasn’t a crying Lily Evans with broken glass and water all around the floor. 

“Lily, are you ok?” He asked, trying to come inside to help. 

“It says do not disturb,” Lily rounded on him. “Go away.” 

James was taken back, she was talking to him like she had in fifth year. Like she had on too many occasions when he deserved it. 

“Lily,” he repeated slowly. “Are you ok?” 

“Fine, perfect, never better.” She said through clinched teeth as she tried to close the door on him. 

“Lily Evans you know full well I am not going to leave right now.” He asserted, finally coming in. He waved his wand at the broken glass and it turned back into a bowl. 

Lily simply scowled at him.

“There, fixed. Leave.” 

James was flabbergasted, he truly didn’t know what to think right now; he had never seen Lily like this. He thought he had gotten to know her, really gotten to know her the last few years. Especially since they started dating. 

“Not until I also fix this.” He moved close to her and wiped a tear from her cheek. 

“You can’t fix this.” Lily started to sob. “No one can.” 

“Lily, please.” James begged. “Tell me what’s going on.” 

“‘mtryingtamaka’esentfurslhorn.” She sobbed into his chest. He would have laughed if he wasn’t so worried. 

“Slow down, what?” 

“I’m trying to make a present for Slughorn.” She said a bit slower. 

James had no reply to that. There had to be something more than that, Lily wouldn’t be such a mess over a present. 

“Why are you making a present for Slughorn?” He held her as she sobbed harder. She didn’t respond for a long while. 

“It’s New Years.” She started slowly. “So I wanted to make something nice. Something special. We’re in seventh year and graduating soon. I don’t want him to forget me.” 

“Lily Evans you are completely unforgettable.” James told her honestly. “Plus we both know how Slughorn likes to keep in touch with his club members as they go out and conquer.” 

“But we’re not going out to conquer.” Lily said so softly he almost missed it. “We’re going out to fight.” 

It all hit James suddenly. She meant she didn’t want him to forget her if she... 

No. He wouldn’t even think it. She was the strongest, brightest, best witch in their year. If anyone would survive it’s her. 

“Listen to me.” James held her and bent down so they were eye to eye. “We will get through this. All of us. Together. The order that Dumbledore mentioned? We know them and trust them. Yes, we are going out to fight. It’s going to be tough. But we will win.” 

“How do are you so confident? How are you so sure that we can get through this?” 

“Because we have you.” James told her, sincerity filled his eyes. He was surprised when she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He held her tight, putting a world full of promises into the kiss. Promising to love her, to protect her, to stay by her side. Those he could keep. 

“You always save the day, don’t you Potter?” Lily tried to joke, still tearfully. 

“Always do, Evans.” James gave her a grin. They hugged again before turning to the bowl and water on the ground. “So, what are you trying to do?” 

“Well,” Lily wiped away her tears. “I’m trying to get the bowl to produce a flower in the water, then have the flower turn into a fish, but only when Slughorn first lays eyes on it.” 

“That sounds lovely.” James intertwined his fingers with hers as they walked over to the bowl. “What’s the problem?” 

Together over several hours they worked on the project, getting the set of spells just right to produce a magic fish. 

Slughorn loved it of course; kept it in his office for several years. That is, until one Halloween night the fish suddenly died.


End file.
